This invention relates in general to an improved cart for transporting gear to, and game from, a hunting site, or in the use of rescue operations in wilderness areas.
It is often necessary for hunters to travel great distances into remote areas in search of deer and other heavy game. Most hunters transport their game by carrying or dragging it on the ground. There is also the problem of the gear the hunters brought to the hunt site; it too must be transported from the hunt site. Because of the weight of such animals and the distance of travel, these methods are less than satisfactory.
Previously known game carts are heavy, too bulky, or must be assembled at the hunt site. And, in many cases the hunter must return to a vehicle to get the game cart and then back to the hunt site. For these reasons previously known game carts are not practical and rarely used.
Other advantages and attributes of this invention will be readily discernable upon a reading of the text hereinafter.